


Vida De V.I.L.E.

by CosmicWorks



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWorks/pseuds/CosmicWorks
Summary: We've seen a few examples of how V.I.L.E. operates in the shadows, but what about what we don't see? This book is just gonna be a bunch of one-shots about what it's like to be a V.I.L.E operative. Characters will be added into the tags once they are used.





	Vida De V.I.L.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a rewrite of the fish episode but from El Topo and Le Chèvre's perspective. I wrote it to practice my writing a bit more. It's not the greatest piece of writing, but it'll have to do.

“I intend to melt that doubloon into a pair of solid gold cufflinks,” Professor Maelstrom commanded.

 

“Melt?” Le Chèvre asked. “But it must be worth a fortune-”

 

“They will be the first on the island,” Dr. Maelstrom interjected. “Countess Cleo will be so envious.”

 

“If you say so, Dr. Maelstrom,” The Goat said, trying to make sense of Maelstrom’s reasoning. “We will see to it that we get your gold coin.”

 

“I count on it,” the Professor said before signing off.

 

“We need to get a billion dollar coin so he can melt it into accessories?” El Topo in a rhetorical tone.

 

“We might as well do what he says,” Le Chèvre answered, climbing into the passenger seat of the getaway car. “Hurry up _mon ami!_ ” he exclaimed as he waved for his partner to follow him.

 

“Upward and downward, _¿mi amigo?_ ” El Topo yelled as he got in through the driver’s side.

 

“Upward and downward!” Le Chèvre repeated as he high fived his friend.

 

El Topo revved up the car and started in the direction of Quito, the mountain that the fish was being transported to for a bid.

 

“So, how big is this mountain anyway?” El Topo asked Le Chèvre, who was intently on the lookout to make sure no one spotted them.

 

“About 3,000 meters or so,” Le Chèvre answered, placing more of his attention on the horizon.

 

“That’s a little high up,” said El topo, thinking aloud.

 

Le Chèvre tried to ease his friend's thoughts, knowing very well that he had a phobia of heights. “Don't worry, _ma taupe,_ we aren't going to scale the entire mountain. We'll be driving most of the way, anyhow.”

 

“Most? Ok,” the mole replied, still apprehensive about it. _It's still pretty tall,_ he thought to himself.

 

El Topo’s feelings of dread only grew as the terrain’s incline increased. The road gradually became narrow, so narrow, and it didn’t help that he was on the cliffside of the path. True, climbing a rock wall was part of his training in crime school, but a full-scale mountain was much, much more different. It was getting to a point where El Topo was too panicked to continue, but he forced himself to drive on. He gipped the steering wheel out of stress.

 

“Do you feel ok, El Topo?” Le Chèvre asked, noticing his partner’s domainer.

 

“I’m fine,” El Topo lied, trying to keep his attention on the road rather than the steep incline that would surely be their doom.

“Hm,” Le Chèvre paused for a moment. Although he knew El Topo had a fear of heights, his partner would never admit it. “Would you prefer that I drive for a little bit?”

 

El Topo would happily accept his offer if only there was more space on the road for him to get out.

 

“I can handle the wheel, _mi amigo,_ ” the mole insisted. “Just enjoy the ride.”

 

“I’d like to take a break to acclimate, _mon ami,_ ” Le Chèvre said, now very concerned for El Topo, who was sweating profusely, “I believe you could use a break too.”

 

“I said I’m _fine,_ ” El Topo said, now with a hint of frustration in his voice. He didn’t want to seem vulnerable. After all, that’s how everyone saw him. “It’s not even that high up anyway.”

 

“Ok, ok, I was just worried,” Le Chèvre relented. He wouldn’t be able to get through to him. The atmosphere was getting too thin for him to think rationally.

 

They continued up the mountain, taking a break later on where the road got wider. El Topo said he wanted a rest from the heat, and Le Chevre didn’t object, as he was happy to see that his mole was getting some rest. Goat boy drove the rest of the way up, much to El Topo's objections. When they arrived at the fish market they rushed to their posts, El Topo below the floors and Le Chèvre in the roof supports. Suspiciously enough, the Crimson Ghost was nowhere to be found.

 

Long after the bidding had started, however, two familiar individuals walked through the entrance door, people Le Chèvre had seen earlier that day.

 

“The two fishermen are here, over,” Le Chèvre whispered to his partner over the radio.

 

“Who? Over,” El Topo asked.

 

“The two fishermen had spotted while on the lookout are here. I have reason to believe that they are with Carmen Sandiego, over.”

 

“Let’s hope not, over.”

 

“A hundred and 50 thousand!” exclaimed a voice from the crowd below.

 

Le Chèvre was dumbfounded.  _Who would bet so much on a fish?_ He thought. _Tuna can't be that important, unless…_

 

“That’s our fish!” Le Chèvre whisper-yelled into his radio. “Now, go, go, go!”

 

El Topo, startled by Le Chèvre’s tone, fumbled with and nearly dropped his laser cutter. Fortunately, he caught it just in time to cut out a hole for the cart to fall through before Carmen’s accomplices could get to it. El Topo rushed to the floor of the neighboring room with the fish in hand, however, he didn’t pay attention to which floor panel to escape through. He ended up trying a floor panel with a cart parked over it. No matter, he would just use the next one. This plan may have worked, had a certain woman in a crimson coat not have been standing a few feet from the noise.

 

As El Topo raced to the exit door, he felt a tightening around his ankles as a slime covered rope bound his legs together. He tripped, sending the fish flying out his hands to those of Crimson Carmen, but Le Chèvre wasn’t going to let their prize fall into her hands that easily. With the fell swoop of his net, the fish flew from the grasp of Carmen Sandiego into the arms of the man sitting in the supports.

 

“That coin isn’t worth what you think it is,” Carmen started “Taking it would deprive Equador of a cultural treasure.”

 

“Tell that to professor Maelstrom!” Le Chevre yelled down from above. He didn’t need to justify himself to her!

 

Just then, Le Chèvre was knocked from his pedestal by another fish thrown by none other than Carmen’s accomplices. The Goat collided with the ground back first with a pain that carried over to his head. The fish was now out of his possession.

 

With his friend down, El Topo had no choice but to stand his ground against Carmen's team of three. He fought to grab the fallen fish first, and with the fish in hand, he swung it around aiming for the two redheads, but they ducked before any connection could be made. The good news was that Le Chèvre was back on his feet. The bad news was that El Topo’s poor self-defense skills had slowed his recovery.

 

Le Chèvre was back on the ground in no time, face on the floor, butt in the air. El Topo dropped the fish and went to check on him.

 

“Are you ok?” El Topo asked, dropping by his partner’s side.

 

Le Chèvre moaned in response. El Topo assisted his friend back to his feet, Le Chèvre’s hand over his shoulder, and then took back the fish that he left behind.

 

“I don’t feel too good,” Le Chèvre groaned to his partner.

 

“Um… it’s just the altitude, _mi amigo,_ ” El Topo said, not wanting to admit that he just pelted his friend in the back. “But don’t worry, I have the coin in hand. _¡Vamanos!_ ”

 

The duo headed out the door, and with them, the fish that held their prize. Or so they thought.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so uh, feel free to critic this or whatever. Even though it doesn't seem like it, any criticism would be very much appreciated.


End file.
